


Prelude

by BlueToRed



Series: How to Fuck Over Your Boyfriend: from A-Z [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: John and Dave have a spat while in bed. Dave makes a bet against John and wins, now John has to do anything Dave asks him to do in bed and out of it.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: How to Fuck Over Your Boyfriend: from A-Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787185
Kudos: 16





	Prelude

"Dave! You’re on your phone again."

"Only cause it’s important."

You bite your lip, John's still stroking your cock as you lay down on your bed. He's got his hand on one of his hips as he sits down on the hardwood floor next to your bed.

"Oh yeah?" John rolls his eyes. "Like reading the replies on your selfies is _sooo_ important."

"It really is something important, baby." You feel your cock twitch against John's hands.

"Right. Then, what is it?" John tosses up his hands and lets go of your hard on.

"I can’t tell you." You blow a gust of air out of your gut.

"Then I don’t need to do this. You’re not even paying attention to me anyway and I’m tired so-" John's starting to get up.

You sit up and beg him to stay, "no no no… wait."

"What? You’re gonna put down your phone now? Only cause I threatened you to?" John narrows his eyes and gives you a death glare.

"Wait no… I…" You stare down at nothing. You feel awkward about asking for this but you don't want John to think that you don't care about him giving you a handie just because... of something stupid. Your eyes fall down to the bed. You stare with an unfocused gaze at nothing. John can tell something is wrong, he places his hand on your knee.

You mummble, "it’s um… okay, so it’s…"

"What is it, honey?" John honestly sounds concerned, he has his caring voice on with a voice as sweet as a bluejay's song. _He's worried about you._

"It... it's stupid." You turn your head away from him.

"Darling anything that has you this up in arms isn't stupid." John shakes his head.

You look up and glance over at him. "I bet you it is."

John smiles, with a small hint of pride on his face, "I bet you it isn't."

"Gonna really take that bet?" You raise both your brows at him.

"Yes, sweetheart." John lightly nods his head, slightly bouncing it up and down. "I bet you it isn’t stupid and if it is, well you already know..."

You kinda hope now that John finds it stupid. John still has his hand sweetly placed on your knee. He's giving you a small smile,

"Now, what is it?"

"I uh..." You swallow down some spit and continue on, "I think… I have a thing now for making you like... I don’t know… bored or tired of sex."

"Wait… so you really were… into me the whole time?" John tilts his head.

"Fuck yeah." You nod and slightly bite down on your bottom lip.

"You were... into me groaning and griping and bitching?" Your boyfriend asks.

"It was so fucking hot. I almost came like five times, babe. You really know how to treat a man." You move forward to place a kiss onto his forehead, your chin accidentally bumps into his blue rimmed glasses. "And fuck... the way you worked my cock... shit."

"Fine. Fine." John sighs. "I guess I can pretend to be upset with you while I finish you off, if that's what you're into then whatever... but what were you doing on your phone this whole time?"

"Recording you for the most part." You confess. You've got about ten minuets of John whining for you to look at him. Your cock twitches again at the memory of John moaning for you to pay attention to him as he fake cried.

“You were right. You were totally and completely right.” John sighs.

"Huh? About what?" You ask.

"That was stupid." John bows his head against the bed and groans.

"Looks like you just lost a bet." You smile.

" _Daaave."_ John lifts up his head to look at you. "That wasn’t even anything to make a bet over. It was more like a joke!" John whines. He doesn't want to pay the price.

"No. You lost, now you have to pay up." You give him a tiny hint of a smirk.

"But I- I have work tomorrow morning!" John whines again.

"That’s okay. Just keep giving me that nice little handy while I rush order some shit from amazon and we'll deal with it later... or maybe in little bursts."

"Ugh! We could use that money on something useful!" John groans.

"Damn, you’ve got such a mouth on you, gonna enjoy making it work." You grab John's chin and John gives you a cute little pout.

"Meanie." John says through his squished up face.

"Hmm… I’ve got lots of plans for you." You sit up and start pressing your tip against his lips. "I'm gonna see how long I can make this go on for too... Gotta make you pay for calling me stupid."

"I didn't call you stupid! I said what you were forcing me to do and _why_ was stupid!" John says the words against your tip, his breath is so hot. You wanna force your cock in his mouth and make him whine for you to cum down his throat.

"You're gonna enjoy it even more than me... I promise, baby." You start slipping your cock into John's mouth and past his lips.

John pulls his head back, "Dave! This lasts till the end of the month! Tops!"

"Aw... does it have to?" You fake a little pout.

John's mind turns to mush at seeing you act so cutsie for him. "HM!"

John's getting frustrated with you.

"I promise I'll make it good if you make it last."

John lets a quick sigh out of his nose and then starts slipping your cock into his mouth.

Tomorrow is gonna be a fucking good day.


End file.
